La niña de mi vida
by HaRuHiI UzUeVanS
Summary: Ichigo e Inoue tienen un accidente, en el que ella esta muy mal herida. La historia es narrada por Kurosaki y los sentimientos que fluyen en el en esos instantes de desesperacion. Es un mal shot, pero dejen reviews, onegai.


_**=^-^=HISASHIBURI= ^-^=**_

¿Que tal minna? Etto… en esta ocasión traigo un nuevo IchiHime (que barbaridad, si ni siquiera eh terminado el de "Amor y Traición"), la verdad es que esta un poco triste, bueno en realidad es muy triste este fic, no me gustan las historias así de tristes por soy muy llorica, pero aun así escribí esto.

Para este fanfic me inspire en una canción de **Alejandro Sanz** _"La niña de mi vida" (aun que este no es un songfic)_, y por ello así se titulara este fic, espero que sea de su agrado.

Este fic esta dedicado a los que conforman la comunidad de GrimmHime, UlquiHime, RenjiRuki, y en especial a los IchiHime, destacando a **Usio-Amamiya, ** **y Nevan17** (ella no forma parte de la comunidad pero le gusta el IchiHime).

Los personajes son propiedad de **Tite Kubo**, y no percibo ni un centavo al utilizarlos como protagonistas en mis historias.

Nota: La historia esta siendo narrada por Kurosaki, aclarado el punto que comience la historia.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

"_**LA NIÑA DE MI VIDA"**_

Era una noche muy oscura, yo venía manejando, de repente una luz me cegó, trato de esquivar al auto que de frente hacia nosotros, consigo hacer la difícil maniobra, pero en el proceso, el auto en el que venimos se volcó, de repente todo se volvió oscuro….

Desperté unos instantes después del accidente, me encontraba tendido en el pavimento, no podía sentir nada, de repente una aguda punzada repiqueteo en mi pecho al verla tirada en el pavimento a varios metros de mi, ¿en que momento fue en nos salimos del auto? ¿Y el otro auto donde estaba? Que importa, solo importa ella, Orihime…puedo oír sirenas a lo lejos en esta noche olvidada.

Los caballos de acero se detienen a nuestro alrededor, la calle se ilumina…

Abro mis ojos como platos al darme cuenta como la gasolina, su sangre y su cuerpo se mezclan en el suelo, relaje un poco la mirada al verla tendida en el suelo con su cabello revuelto, ella me devolvió una dulce mirada, me sonreía y después quedo inconsciente.

Por fin llega la ambulancia, por fin reacciono y me pongo en pie a pesar de que me duele todo el cuerpo, trato de correr, lucho buscando una salida para ir a escuchar su corazón, ¡kuso! no alcazo a llegar, he perdido mucha sangre, y caigo nuevamente al piso, sin embargo no pierdo el conocimiento totalmente.

Logran subirnos a la ambulancia. Inoue sigue inconsciente pero ahora esta en una camilla

-¿Por qué no habla?, no entiendo-digo con lagrimas en los ojos, noto en mi voz un matiz de desesperación e histeria- Hace apenas unos momentos me iba diciendo _"no corras tanto que tengo miedo" _–

La ambulancia volaba, Orihime recupero el conocimiento.

-Hola Ichigo-kun-me sonríe de nuevo-

-Hime-exclame con alivio y la tome de la mano-¿Cómo te sientes?-le pregunto con un nudo en la garganta-

-Sabes…. Me gustaría estar en casa y… poder ver de nuevo Yuzu-chan, Karin chan e Ishin-san, poder ir a comer donuts con Kuchiki-san, Sado-kun, Ishida-kun, tatsuki-chan…ir contigo al mar…- me dijo mientras fruncía el ceño levemente, parecía que le dolía mas no poder estar con ellos, que las heridas-

-Por ahora no puedes Inoue-san te encuentras muy herida- le decía Hanatarou el paramédico en turno mientras la conectaba a varios aparatos y le ponían sangre vía intravenosa-

-El tiene razón Hime, tienes que esperar un poco ¿neh?, aguanta por favor-le suplicaba mientras me levantaba de la camilla para sentarme a su lado-

-Jeje, esto no es nada-me dijo mientras que con la mano libre me acariciaba el rostro- no me duele en absoluto-

Permanecí en silencio y cerré los ojos, me dolía verla así, no podía soportarlo…

-Por favor no digas eso, no me mientas…- mis manos me temblaban. Ella parecía una viada, con todas esas agujas clavadas-

-Jiji, gomen-sudaba mucho a causa de dolor-pe-pero ya veras que voy a estar bien-me trataba de animar-

-T-tienes razón-me forcé a sonreír, para calmarla-

-N-no moriré…soy fuerte ¿recuerdas?-su voz cada vez era mas débil-además nunca te voy a dejar solo- cada minuto que transcurría iba empeorando su condición más y más-

Llegamos al hospital, y nos dirigimos a terapia intensiva, me encontraba un poco mejor ya que en el camino al hospital de comenzaron a vendar y detener las hemorragias, me encontraba herido, si pero no era nada grave, por lo que ya me podía mantener en pie, me mantuve a lado de Orihime, pero una enfermera me impidió el paso a la sala.

-lo siento joven, no puede pasar-

-Kuso- grite desesperado al ver como los doctores se alejaban mas y mas con ella en la camilla-debo estar ahí-

-lo lamento solo pueden entrar doctores y enfermeras, además deben tratar sus heridas joven-me alardeaba la irritante mujer-

- "_al demonio lo que me pase, solo importa ella_"-pienso frenético-Debo estar con ella, ¡¡entiéndalo!!-conteste con la cabeza gacha y los dientes apretados-

Un plan se me ocurrió de repente….

Finjo darme por vencido y cuando la enfermera bajaba la guardia para llamar a alguien que me atendiera, entre en la sala de urgencias-

-Deténgase-solo escucho como me grita la enfermera, pero la ignoro-

Logro alcanzar a Hime y nuevamente me coloco a su lado para tomarla de la mano

-Joven, usted no deber…-una doctora trata de reprenderme-

-Se lo suplico, tiene que hacer algo, tiene que salvarla-le pido con mirada suplicante-

La mujer se me queda viendo, cuando alguien la llama

-Unohana-sensei, la cirugía va a empezar-

-No te preocupes-me trata de tranquilizar otra enfermera- Unohana-sensei es muy buena, hará todo lo que este a su alcance-

La cirugía para salvar su vida estaba por comenzar.

-I-Ichigo-kun-escucho como me llama Inoue en un susurro casi inaudible, su voz estaba casi extinta…-acércate un momento onegai-

-Hai-me coloco de nuevo a su lado en un instante y me inclino cerca de su rostro-

-A-ai shiteru, nunca lo olvides…- me confiesa mientras lagrimas salen de sus ojos y resbalan por sus pálidas mejillas, al tiempo que me besa-

Le correspondo la dulce muestra de afecto, pero con un toque de desesperación, como si fuera la última vez que iba a verla.

-siempre… estaré contigo-dijo al separarnos del beso-

-Watashimo-

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras y cerró sus ojos. Los doctores hicieron todo lo que pudieron pero no fue lo suficiente sus heridas eran graves se habían dañado seriamente algunos órganos, ya no pudieron despertarla, de alguna manera sabia que era demasiado bueno para que fuera real, y que todo terminaría así.

De nuevo todo se volvió oscuro, y me encontré en medio de esta, cubría mi rostro con las manos, estaba devastado, sin Orihime ya nada tenia sentido para mí, hubiera sido mejor nunca haberla conocido, si fuera así, ella no habría muerto…. Me siento tan culpable, retiro las manos de mi rostro y las hago puño, algo tibio comienza a caer por mis mejillas, ¿son lágrimas? Quisiera nunca mas despertar, y poder encontrarme con ella haya arriba, en el cielo, donde ella seguramente estará, no merezco vivir; de repente siento una mano sobre mi hombro, levanto la vista y me topo con su mirada, la mirada de Orihime. No me lo puedo creer.

-¡¡Hime!!-Instintivamente la brazo y siento como me corresponde-¡Estas bien!-le digo al verla sin ningún rasguño-

-Ichigo-kun, por favor no pienses de esa manera, estoy muy feliz por haberte conocido, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, así que por favor-me dijo mientras me separaba del abrazo-vive y se feliz, algún día volveremos a estar juntos-

-Tienes razón, lo siento-le digo mientras la vuelvo a abrazar-Te amo…-

-Y yo a ti-me beso tiernamente- hasta siempre-Hime se despidió

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Han pasado 2 años desde que se fue, después de esas palabras desperté con el dolor de su partida, pero al recordar sus palabras, mientras estaba inconsciente me arme de valor para seguir viviendo sin ella.

Aun puedo verla caminar hacia a mi con su infalible sonrisa, eh de admitir que siempre la llevare en mi corazón y la recordare como lo que siempre fue para mi "_La niña de mi vida…"_

_**FIN**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Hey espero que haya sido de su agrado esta historia, no se si quedo bien, pero me gusto espero sus comentarios minna-san

Nos estamos leyendo

¡¡Jane!!


End file.
